The Other Side of the Bed
by lizteroid
Summary: Crossover. Desperate Housewives/Melrose Place. Read to find out who. NC17.


_Author's Note:_ CROSSOVER! Kimberly Shaw/Rex Van De Kamp. I thought it would be a good idea. Since they're both so sexually driven. but, enjoy.

* * *

Rex had been unconscious for a while after his operation and his doctor had been taking regular checks on him, until now. The shift change took place at Sacred Heart Hospital, Fairview. The doctor on Rex's ward now was new, she'd been moved from Melrose, her name was Kimberly Shaw. Rex began to wake up, just as Kimberly came into the room and hovered over him.

Looking up into her face, Rex smiled. He saw her mass of ruby locks and her vibrant eyes. He noticed they were alive, smiling. She looked down at him, a blank expression on her face, her eyebrow raised coquettishly, her usual manner. Kimberly reached down and checked Rex's pulse and his blood pressure, leaning against him slightly. Rex and Kimberly studied each other for a few seconds, until Kimberly ran her hand over Rex's forehead and down his cheek, smiling at him.

Rex looked up at her and grinned. She grinned back at Rex.

"So, you're new?" he asked.

"I am" she smirked, "I just got moved here"

"Oh, right. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Doctor Shaw, but uh..." she trailed her fingers up the side of his neck, "you can call me Kimberly, if you want"

Rex grinned and nodded, "I guess you know who I am" he gestured to his name above the bed, "Rex"

Kimberly nodded and noticed the wedding ring on his finger, she looked over him, taking in his physique, "So, your wife, has she been in since your op?" Kimberly asked, prying, trying to find out if his wife was still on the scene.

"Well, we're sort of seperated at the minute but, we're working on it. She's giving me another chance, I have to admire her for it"

"But has she visited you?" Kimberly said coldly.

Rex shook his head, sighing a little, he missed Bree. He was so thankful for her for giving him a second chance. He really admired Bree for finding it in her heart to forgive him.

"Is she likely to come in anytime now?" Kimberly asked, leaning close to him.

Rex shrugged and looked at Kimberly, confusion crossing his face as hers neared.

Kimberly stroked her fingers softly over Rex's cheek, smiling evilly as she did so, "Answer the question"

Rex shook his head, "Uh...no" he wasn't used to anybody being so demanding, especially a woman, unless of course you counted Maisy Gibbons, "No, she won't, she's probably at Lynette's or..."

"Shhh!" Kimberly cut him off abruptly, covering his lips with her fingers, trailing them over the curves, "I don't want her life story"

Rex nodded, "Okay, so...what.." he was afraid to ask, "What do you want?"

He saw Kimberly, smirk and look over his body. Her green eyes burning into his sea blue. She giggled a little and said, "Hmm, it's funny you say that...you" she leaned forward and left her lips almost pressing his, "I want you..." she told him, whispering. Kimberly was in dire need of the feel of a man pressed against her. It had been weeks since she last saw Michael and she needed sex. She decided Rex was the man who she'd get it from.

Rex however, almost choked, he looked up at her. His doctor wanted him. She had to be kidding, "Uh, you do know I'm married Dr Shaw?" she nodded, "Then...I don't understand..."

"I'm married too Rex. I just...I find you very attractive and I'd love to see what's under those pyjama's..." she grinned, watching him flush, getting flustered. He swallowed and cleared his throat, "Come on Rex, don't you find me attractive?"

"I do Kimberly...uh Doctor, but, you're my doctor and..." he trailed off as her hand found its way into his pyjama bottoms, and underneath the waistband of his boxer shorts, softly stroking a finger along his manhood and feeling the rest of his body tense, "Ki...Kimberly...what are you doing?"

"I'm...oh what does it look like, Rex? I want you, and what I want, I tend to get" she told him.

"Uh...I've just had a heart attack and operation..."

"I know. And?"

Rex could see he wasn't going to win this one, and Kimberly wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted. He sighed, his jaw set. He shook his head and allowed her to continue, knowing it didn't mean anything, he wanted Bree. And only Bree.

Kimberly smirked as he didn't answer, "My point exactly" she murmured against his lips, still stroking him, feeling him growing harder by the seconds. Quickly, before anything could happen, Kimberly jumped up and locked the door, also pulling down the blind on the window. She'd always been good at hiding things, and that wasn't going to slip now. She walked back over to him and perched herself on the bed.

Gazing at her, Rex could see she was a woman who enjoyed sex. Anywhere and everywhere. And it gave her a thrill knowing she could get caught. He swallowed, "Kimberly..." he whispered and she just looked down, her hand moving back into his boxers, feeling him now hard.

She reached under her own skirt and looked at him as she pulled her lacy underwear, dropping it to the floor and stepping out of it, sliding off her shoes also. Still fully clothed, minus her knickers, Kimberly stood next to the bed and pulled at Rex's bottoms, he watched, his mouth gaping open in disbelief.

_How could someone be so manic and hungry._

She managed to pull down the pyjamas and boxers enough so they could have some fun. Kimberly stood up straight and her eyes glinted, like a sprite, a mischievous smile playing her lips and she removed her lab coat, letting it slide sensually down her slender arms, and pooling onto the floor. Soon enough, she hitched her skirt, climbing onto the bed, and Rex was staring into her open face as she straddled him.

Rex didn't really know what had hit him. He'd barely come out of the operating theater, he'd suffered a heart attack and his wife had found out he'd been paying one of her now ex-friends from the school, money for sex, S&M style. But, now here he was, his hands resting on his _doctor's_ hips as she lifted up and slowly worked herself down on him.

"Uh...Kim...Kimberly...aren't you forgetting something?"

Kimberly looked down at him, "What?"

"So, you've taken your birth control...?"

Kimberly shook her head, and rose up off Rex, walking to her lab coat, she happened to find a condom in the breast pocket, she turned around with it in her hand and raised her brow, "Better?"

Rex smirked and nodded, "Of course...come here"

Quickly Kimberly scurried back to his side and grinned, beginning to tear the wrapper on the condom, slowly now she moved back to her previous position, taking it out of its wrapping, she began to roll it over Rex, he just lay back and watched her, staring into his eyes.

The second that the condom was in place, Kimberly slid down on Rex once more, exhaling sharply as she did so. Rex just leaned back, watching her as she rested her hands on his chest. He couldn't believe it, he thought he was in a dream or something. It couldn't be real. Could it? And hen he realized it was, Kimberly quickened her pace, moving up and down hard.

Rex felt himself bucking under Kimberly and soon, they were moving together, swallowing each others pleasure and wallowing in it. In the duration, Kimberly had managed to remove hers and Rex's shirts and she had her skirt pushed right up. She was moaning and gasping in pleasure as Rex's pace began to match hers.


End file.
